


The Dark One Wants What the Dark One Wants

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, basically just sex ew gross, cs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can tell me anything."<br/>"But that would be no fun. And I'm tired of talking. Now do you wanna stay or not?"<br/>---<br/>What might have happened if that scene continued in a sexy, Skinemax way. Also, I started writing this before the episode aired and thought it could somewhat fit, so I apologize if there are any continuity errors. But really, this is just a PWP, so if you're reading, I'd hope you wouldn't mind that. Also, there's a little bit of feels, but not a ton. Seriously. Just fleeting moments between their sexy sexy time.<br/>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One Wants What the Dark One Wants

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think. I've never officially wrote smut before (I've tried, but not this hard, because it usually makes me uncomfortable. Tonight was an exception :) so I have no fucking clue if it's good. BUT DON'T LET THAT DETER YOU PLEASE. PLEASEEE. Also, I'm a complete dork so I apologize for that.  
> -  
> TUMBLR: @dark--swan  
> -

   She moved like a snake - direct and with obvious intention. As her lips collided with his, he knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse her. Because even though something dark had taken residence inside her, she was there too, waiting to be saved. His arms wrapped around the woman’s waist, pressing their bodies together. There was no gap between them to hide what her rocking hips were doing to him: but he didn’t care. All he wanted, all he NEEDED was to show her -

   “Mmm…” A moan vibrated throughout him and he felt more alive than he had since Emma’s change. He was tired of hiding how he felt and now that she wasn’t hiding either, he couldn’t hold back.

   “Enjoying yourself?” Emma’s voice rattled him. It was deeper and softer and terrifying-yet-sweet. Gods, what was she doing to him? Her green eyes flickered with darkness and want as they stared into his.

   “I assumed that was the point of you bringing me here,” Killian agreed as he tried to steady his breathing. Emma smirked and slid her hands out from the back of his neck. Her fingertips grazed the exposed skin on his chest and the pirate closed his eyes, pretending it was only his Swan touching him - not the Dark One.

   His eyes flashed open when he felt a harsh shove. His back hit the wall of Emma’s new home with a thud and he groaned in pain.

   “What the bloody-”

   “Quiet, Hook,” Emma interrupted. “Don’t move.” He obeyed, although he didn’t know why. But once her lips latched onto his neck, he didn’t CARE why. Hands explored his body, fingernails lightly scratching along his chest and abdomen. Her hands met in the center of his body and began unbuttoning his black, floral vest.

   “Swan-”

   Emma pulled her mouth away from his skin and she slapped him.

   “I said…” Emma growled, ripping the vest wide open, causing a few buttons to fly across the room, “quiet.” Killian opened his mouth to argue, but her glare silenced him. Or was it her powers? He didn’t know and -

   “Gods…” He gasped as she cupped his erection through his leather pants. Emma laughed.

   “I’ve wanted this for so long, you know. But I - or rather, the old Emma - was too scared. Now?” Another laugh.

   “Now I’m free to do what I want when I want. And I’ll start,” Emma began unbuckling the belt around Killian’s waist, “By doing this.”

   With a wave of her hand, his shirt was gone and thrown to the ground like his torn vest. Sinking to her knees, Emma locked eyes with Hook, a twitch in her eyebrow hinting at what was to come. Killian pushed himself closer into the wall, trying to find a way to brace himself. She’d be the death of him: one way or another. Before he knew it, his pants were pulled down and his cock sprung free, hardened by the blonde’s teasing.

   “Damn,” Emma said. “I’m impressed.”

   “Get on with it, Swan!” Killian growled before remembering what she had told him.

   “If you can’t keep your mouth closed for-”

   “Please.” The softness of his voice surprised Emma, and she froze. Her mind raced to a hundred different places. Why did he want this so much? It was beyond physical attraction. Did she feel this way once? Before taking on the darkness?

 _Stop_ , the voice in her head said. And she did. She couldn’t be thinking like that. Not anymore. Thinking was too dangerous for a Dark One. Leaning forward, her tongue flicked out against the head of his cock. She could feel his body tense and a silent moan escaped him. With a smirk she took his length into her mouth, sucking and licking where she could. The hand fisting in her hair told her that Killian was more than enjoying it, and she leaned closer again, taking him into her throat.

   “Oh gods…” Killian moaned, grateful for the privacy of her new house. Emma’s hands raised up to his hips to steady herself as she bobbed on his cock, concentrating on her end goal. Her goal…

   “Swan…Emma!” The man shouted, grunting as his cum shot down her throat. Emma swallowed gladly as she realized what she had done - not just with her mouth, but with her magic. This evening would be better than she’d planned. Hook pulled Emma to her feet again and kissed her, sucking on her lips and tangling both hands in her hair.

   “I want to taste you,” he growled.

   “Thought you’d never ask,” Emma smiled, waving a hand. The room around them vanished and a new room appeared - a bedroom. Killian was too ensnared by the woman before him to compliment her magic as he had done so often before. Hands gripped around her thighs as he pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Taking a few steps forward he threw her to the bed and climbed atop her, kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck…but it still wasn’t enough. His hook moved between their bodies, cutting through Emma’s shirt, revealing her creamy breasts held up by a red lace bra.

   “Don’t you dare,” Emma warned, but he didn’t hear her. His hook ripped through the thin material easily and he shoved it aside, latching onto a nipple. He sucked and sucked, flicking a tongue acrossed the peaked skin, while his hook rubbed against the other. Emma’s back arched and she let out a half-moan-half-laugh. Releasing her breast from his mouth, he stood, yanking her legs down to hang off the edge of the bed. He pulled down her pants (leather, same as his - if one good thing came from his Swan becoming the Dark One, it was the new wardrobe), making sure her red panties stayed on. Once she had kicked off the remaining fabric, he knelt, smelling her intoxicating scent. His tongue ran up and down her underwear, and she groaned.

   “Take them off.”

   “Not yet, love. I intend to do this MY way. You already want to control everything else.” He sucked on the material on top of her clit and her hips lifted ever-so-slightly off the mattress. But he noticed. Gods, he noticed. His hook slid around the fabric and pulled it to the side as his tongue teased her, barely touching her wet slit.

   “Killian…” Emma whined. Killian. It was the first time she’d called him that since everything had happened. And it hadn’t gone unnoticed, but this was about HER. He allowed himself to fully press his tongue against her sex, flatly running it up to her clit, which he gently teased before moving back down to her opening. He dipped his tongue inside, just a little, before moving up and sucking on her clit, his tongue flicking against it.

   “Oh fuck!” Emma cried out, her hips bucking against his mouth. He smiled against her, not stopping. She cried out again and he immediately moved down over her cunt, forcing his tongue inside and curling it upwards. “Killian! Killian…please don’t stop,” Emma gasped. He could feel her tightening around his tongue as he continued to fuck her with it. “Oh fuck! Yes, Killian! Fuck…” Emma shook as her orgasm flooded her body. Killian greedily lapped at her release and began easing her down from her high. He stopped, breathing deeply as he waited for her to call to him. Her hands reached down and curled in his hair, softly pulling up. He quickly discarded her underwear before standing and crawling up the bed to hover abover her.

   “Are you ready, Swan?” He asked, trying his hardest to be patient.

   “Just fuck me.” Killian aligned himself with Emma’s slit and his lips found hers as he slid inside her. Both moaned in response, and Emma found herself holding onto Killian.

   “If you don’t move, so help me God-”

   “Emma, I bloody well told you to let me do this-”

   “How you wanted, yeah,” the blonde finished. “Fine. But if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were thinking too much. And we both know that’s a bad idea. So…just. Fuck. Me.” With each word of her last sentence, Emma moved up against Killian, eliciting small moans from him. Killian moved his hips back before thrusting in once more. He began a pattern of fast and slow, finding what made Emma tick - or rather, twitch beneath him. Then, she did something that surprised him.

   The blonde reached up and pulled him in for a kiss: the first time she’d done so since their night started. He couldn’t help but think he was getting through to her…maybe…

   “Killian, are…are you close?” Her voice was different. More gentle. And while he knew they still had a long way to go to save her, he -

   “Dammit, Killian! Answer me!”

   “Yes, Swan, I’m close,” he groaned, quickening his thrusts. His hook had found her clit and was rubbing lightly against it.

   “Cum with me.”

   “I-”

   “Killian!” Emma moaned, her walls closing down around Killian’s cock. His own orgasm started and the air was filled with sounds of ecstasy.

   “Gods, Emma…” Emma looked as if she wanted to say something, but she kept it to herself, opting for a witty remark instead.

   “It wasn’t as terrible as I thought it’d be.”

   “Emma-”

   “Thanks, Hook. I needed that.”

   “Emma, stop!” The harshness of his voice scared them both. “Tell me what happened. In Camelot.”

   “I can’t.” Her voice was small.

   “Bloody hell you can’t!” Emma shoved Killian off her and stood, holding onto the nightstand for support, her legs sore.

   “I CAN’T!” They studied each other in silence. “I can’t, Killian. Because I don’t know either.”

   “How-”

   “You can go.” Emma waved her hand and he was dressed again. Killian slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bedroom door, head low in defeat.

   “I’ll save you. I will.”

   Emma sighed with a sympathetic look. “You can’t.”

   “Those words never stopped me before.” With those final words, Killian was gone, leaving Emma to her thinking - and thinking was a dangerous thing for a Dark One.


End file.
